The Very Definition of Winning
by pnlp434
Summary: What did Wally do this time? Nothing more needs to be said.


**dear reader,**

**Thank you for being bored enough to take the time to click on my fan-fiction that probably has many mistakes. **

**Pnlp434**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

**I do not own Facebook.**

**I do not know where you can get that many sequins.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Robin was bored. But not just any kind of boredom. This time it was serious. Batman was off world with most of the league trying to stop some comet from hitting an important satellite, and there were no missions for the team. Instead of staying at the manor for the time being however he had decided to hang out at the cave; at least there he had a different view, not to mention that the couch there was insanely comfortable. He didn't know what it was but Batman's 10,000 dollar couch just couldn't beat the one at the cave.

Normally he would hang out with the rest of the team, but last time the team had been together with nothing to do, it didn't end very well. But at least now he knew that mattress surfing down a flight of stairs was more dangerous than you would think. Also not to give Kidflash anything involving or similar to a can of silly string.

So there he was with his super complex laptop on the amazing couch doing what he normally did when he had nothing better to do: hack Facebook. A few months ago he had read online that if you could hack Facebook then they would pay you 500 dollars to tell them how you did it. Being the skilled hacker he was it was fairly easy for him and had already made 1500 dollars off of Facebook.

About 20 minutes had passed and Robin was enjoying the quiet while exploring ways to hack into Facebook. All of a sudden he heard screaming. It sounded angry. Seriously angry.

"Oh great, what did Kf do this time?" he muttered under his breath.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard the thumping of panicked footsteps and saw a red headed blur whip into the room.

"Save me Robin! The witch is after me!" Wally yelled while quickly shoving his friend multiple times in the arm.

Wally would never learn from his mistakes would he? Robin thought. Artemis didn't like when Wally messed with her and he knew it. But no matter how many death threats he had gotten and how many punches in the face, he would always do something. It must have been the entertainment value. He did have to admit that Artemis's reactions were quite extreme and could be very humorous at times but Kf needed to know when he had gone too far. This was one of those times.

"WHERE IS HE?" Artemis shrieked. Her voice could be heard coming from somewhere down the hall. "Kid idiot I am going to KILL YOU!"

"She's coming for me!" Wally yelled before running off into the next room, probably looking for a place to hide.

Robin sighed and looked up just in time to see Artemis enter the room. He had to quickly suppress his laughter. The sight of her was literally blinding. She looked like she had been hit by several buckets of multicolored paint and then been trampled by an army of chickens carrying kindergarten art supplies. She was splatter painted from head to toe and was covered in feathers, sequins, and a good amount of glittery foam shapes.

"Which way did he go!?" she demanded.

Robin sighed and pointed towards the closet behind him. Whatever Wally did, he did not want to know. He also didn't want to know how he had access to that many sequins.

Artemis marched over to the closet and banged on the door with enough force to make even Robin wince slightly. Just slightly.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE WALLY!" she yelled. "COME OUT AND FACE YOUR DEATH!"

"NEVER!"

Robin could then hear him mutter "So much for helping out a friend Rob. What happened to the male code of silence?"

"You are so dead." Artemis said

"OH come _on_!" Wally complained a slight edge of fear in his voice. "You can just take a shower."

Artemis was still enraged. "A SHOWER!? Do you even know how much shampoo it will take to wash this out of _my _hair!?

The only reply from the other side of the door was "Not enough to make it look any better."

"Oh that is _it_!" Artemis hissed leaning in close to the door. "Wally, when you let your guard down I will be there. When you least expect it I will be there. Even in your dreams I will be there."

She then turned on her heel and stomped over to the zeta tubes probably going to take a shower. A few minutes passed and Robin was busily hacking Facebook once again. When the coast was clear Wally stuck his head out of the door and went over to the kitchen.

"So, what did you do?" Robin asked not even bothering to look up.

"Dude you don't even wanna know." Wally answered. "I just hope she doesn't find a way to sue me for it." Robin face-palmed.

"You're an idiot Wally. You know that?"

"I know."

"And Artemis is going to get revenge on you one day."

"I know." Wally turned around and grinned at his best friend. "But you have to admit, my pranks are one of a kind."He then began to make a sandwich while humming the Pokemon theme song.

Robin couldn't argue with that statement and resumed his work. He successfully hacked into Facebook in the next three minutes and heard a satisfying _ding_ when another 500 dollars was added to his Paypal account.

"Yes." He thought. This was the very definition of winning.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**The review box is there for a reason...**

**Thanks, bye!**


End file.
